


Find me in the Stars

by stormie92



Series: Bruce Banner [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bruce Banner Love, Bruce Banner Monster, Constellations, F/M, Hulk - Freeform, Love, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Stars, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: You are a scientist at the Avenger's tower. Best friends with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. One night, you and Bruce head to the rooftop to spend some time together when after looking at constellations, Bruce tells you about his favorite constellation and story which ends up in a confession.
Relationships: Bruce Banner x Reader, Bruce Banner x Tony friendship, Bruce Banner x You, You x Tony Stark Friendship
Series: Bruce Banner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679695
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Find me in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK. The family is still sick, not with the Covid. I'm the only nonsick human in this family. And now I can write again. Whoo-hoo. 
> 
> Alright, first Bruce Banner story. I want to do more because I have some ideas. Also, he needs more love. Banner deserves better. 
> 
> I tried to make this gender-neutral, I think in most my fics I only do female reader or male in some?? I hope I did okay with the gender-neutral part, first time, I think!!! 
> 
> Anyway.

You lived at the Avengers tower on the top floor. Considering that the building, as of now, was almost empty you found it to be relaxing. At any time of the day you could go out to the roof, sit and watch the sunrise or set or even gaze up at the stars. Wonder. Think. Learn. You were a Doctor of many degrees, astronomy, metaphysical, biology, and more.   
Director Fury found you because of your work on secret project (he will never tell how he knew; he said many times if he told you, he would have to kill you. You were unsure if he was serious or joking . . . So you stopped asking. You chose life). The project involved gene splicing, gamma, and cells. No, you were not trying to make the next Hulk or fix the one you had heard of. You were hired to find out how to make people better. In your mind, you told yourself that if you could unlock cells, splice them or make new, that you could cure disease. Upon working late one night, you overheard your lead scientist speaking to the man who employed you. He told the man that your work was coming along nicely and that maybe in a few more months, something great would come of it. That they would be able to take your creation and use it for themselves . . . and it was not to cure or help anyone but themselves. Angry, you raced to your lab, locked the doors and turned. You were going to destroy it all . . . Before you could, you saw a man sitting on one of the stools. “Evening, Dr. Y/L/N. Your work is truly fascinating! I honestly don’t understand parts but . . . I have a grasp on some.”  
Your blood boiled and your heartbeat started to race “who the HELL are you? Get out of my damn lab! Or I’ll..”  
“Or you’ll what? They find us both in here, well” he shrugs “I’m Director Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. And let me just say, we have had our eye on you for some time. By the looks of your face and body posture, I’m gonna’ say you found out that everything you were working for is bullshit. Yeah? You also raced down here to destroy all this beautiful work. Am I correct?”  
“Yes” your fists clenched harder.  
“I’m offering you a job at S.H.I.E.L.D. as one of our head scientists working alongside Stark and Dr. Banner. I can assure you that working with them, that this-“ he motioned around the lab “will not go into the wrong hands.”  
Sighing, you agreed. You had heard of S.H.I.E.L.D here and there. Director Fury called in backup, half of them to take your work and the other half to, well . . . let’s just say that during the night a very unfortunate accident happened in the lab of your boss. Resulting in the whole building being blown.   
That is how you, Y/F/N Y/L/N, started work at S.H.I.E.L.D and befriended the Avengers.  
Bruce Banner often spent a lot of time at the tower as well. Tony made sure that the labs had all the good toys for both him and Banner to work with. Bruce was thankful for this; some of the instruments in the labs were not out to most scientists in the general public. Truth be told, it may have been for safety reasons . . . it may have NOT been for safety reasons. Bruce was not going to question it at all; he loved the lab and all her equipment.   
Over time, being two of the people who lived and frequented the tower, you and Bruce would bump into each. At first, it was purely accidental. Same floor, same time. Then the two of you began talking and the accidental meetings turned into on purpose to “we should . . .um . . . “ he would stutter.  
“Go for coffee?” you smiled and winked at him which caused him to blush. He nodded.  
So, you two became best friends. Every moment now at the tower was spent in each other’s company. You would sit near him in the lab, watch him as he worked and listened to him ramble on about his work. Sometimes the rambling was directed at you, however, he would sometimes ramble to just himself. Nonetheless, you loved it. He would go on and on to himself, pause briefly, turn to you and smile softly “I’m sorry . . . I hope that wasn’t mean? Sometimes I just get so caught up . . .”  
You laughed “its fine, Bruce. I do it a lot too.”  
When you were not on his floor in his lab, you were on your floor and in your lab. Or the roof, depending on what you felt that day/night. You showed him your work from the lab you were found at and he helped find ways to mix things up, make them better. He’d walk around and look at the other projects you were doing, he’d smile as he touched some.   
“This is neat” he said as he stopped in front of a little robot dog “gift for Ironman?” he winked at you.  
“Not really, more like a gift for me. If you press the button on his head he will turn on. He, this is lame, films things? When I rattle off on codes or genes or what have you, I will film what I say using him and save it for later. He also barks. And possibly plays music. I should make one for Tony though. Ironpup? IronDog? Tony Stark and his sidekick, Iron…..A name for a dog……”  
“Rufus!” Bruce blurted out as he clapped his hands.  
“YES, Iron Rufus, the sidekick to Iron Doofus” you laughed and Bruce joined in.

(Flashback) You, Bruce and Tony were close, therefore, you and Tony called each other names with love. Tony would call Bruce little names. Bruce normally just called you guys by name, sometimes, he would whisper things under his breath about Tony that you could only hear. You, however, never called Bruce any names like Doofus or Green Rage Monster or, you get the point. Tony often picked on you for it too “Awww, Dr. Y/L/N has a little crush on Brucie boy. Yes? That’s why you don’t insult him, right? I mean, insulting can be a form of flirting. He might find it sexy.”  
“Shut it, Stark” you’d growl.   
“Rawr, kitty” he bit the air “Chill, my friend. I won’t tell Bruce that you’re madly in love with him. He’ll never know.”  
“Anthony, I swear.”  
“He will neEEEvvvVERRR know” Tony sang out. Bruce entered the room during that moment, glance at you and back at Tony “who won’t find what out? I feel very left out.”  
You glared at Tony and Tony winked.   
“No one will ever find out that . . . Y/F/N . . . . blew up their high school chem lab.”  
“First off, Tony, I don’t believe that for one second. I have 7 PhDs and I call crap. Second off, if for whatever reason it is true, all I have to say in their defense is . . . Who hasn’t blown up their chem lab at least once?”  
Tony tapped his pen on his chin, pointed the pen at Bruce and yelled in joy “Parker”.  
You and Bruce shared a look before speaking in unison “Oh, Tony, no”.  
Tony’s eyes would dart back and forth “Oh . . . oh wow. Two of you. I’m leaving. Have fun kiddies. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t. And don’t blow this lab up. Not until I say so.” -----------

(back to now)  
“Are we mean, Bruce?”  
“No, no, Tony would understand. He would probably say something equal or worse.”  
“Aww, Brucie Bear, he would say worse. Much worse. Hey, change of subject?” you asked.   
Bruce put the robot dog back on the counter, turned and gave you his full attention.  
“Um . . . would you like to go to the roof with me?”  
“Sure” he said.

Once the two of you arrived at the roof, you grabbed his hand and led him to your favorite spot to sit. “Stay right here, please” you softly asked. You disappeared around the corner and opened a little container that held a blanket and a thermos that was always heated thanks to Stark tech. You ran back to Bruce, put the blanket down and motioned for him to sit. You offered him some hot coffee from the thermos which he took with glee. Passing it back to you, you took a sip and watched him as his eyes went to the night sky.   
“It’s nice here” he said in a whisper that was almost hard to hear.   
“Mhm, it is. I find it relaxing to come out here and just sit. Sometimes I might fall asleep . . .” your eyes darted around the night sky searching for something. You pointed up at the stars “This is one of many constellations I like”.  
“What is the name?”  
“Andromeda . . . Her story is a mixture of both sad and happy. See, her mom was Cassiopeia and she thought her daughter was the most stunning woman alive. This offended the Nereids, beautiful sea nymphs, so they asked Poseidon to basically ruin them and he sent a sea monster. Her father was told by the Oracle that in order to stop the sea monster, he must sacrifice his daughter. They chained her to a rock by the sea where she was to be killed by the monster, however, Perseus flew by after he slew Medusa, saw her chained, fought the sea monster and saved her. In return for saving her, he asked for her hand in marriage. Got married, had kids. After they died, they were placed in the sky together so that their love could continue on even in death.”  
Bruce gently grabbed your hand and stroked the back of it “I like that. I like that a lot. To have that kind of love. Umm” he looked up and with his other hand pointed “alright, see that one?”  
“Yeah, Orion?”  
“Yeah, yeah . . . you know his story?”  
“Actually . . . I don’t.”  
“The story I heard and like goes like this. Orion, the hunter, fell in love with the Pleiades, the seven sisters. He chased them for around 12 years, which is a little weird but let’s ignore that, Zeus turned them and Orion into stars. See” he said and pointed again “Orion and the sisters are close. He will forever chase them but never will he get them or their love. I just . . . like it because to me . . .” he went quiet.  
You squeezed his hand carefully “You okay? You can tell me anything . . . You don’t have to but I am always here.”  
He continued “to me . . . It hits home in some ways, I mean, I am not creeping and chasing someone for that long . . . but he fell in love and no matter what he did, he could never have that. Doomed to forever want love, know that it is within your grasp, yet still, you cannot have it.”  
“Wow, yeah . . . that is actually very sad.”  
“Aw no, I didn’t mean to-“  
“No, no, don’t be sorry. You felt this way before?”  
He took a deep breath “Currently feeling, actually.”  
“Oh . . . do I know this person?”  
Bruce felt himself turn red as he thought of how to tell you. The Hulk, inside Bruce’s mind, screamed to tell you. “Puny Banner, you tell. I tell!”  
He shook his head “You do, actually. They are here at the tower actually.”  
You felt your heart hurt just a bit “Umm… Nat?”  
“No” he chuckled.  
“Wanda?”  
“Nope.”  
“Errr… Agent Hill?”  
“No. I like her but she scares me. She scares the other guy too. That would be, um, not good” he laughed out.  
“Clint?”  
“Nat would not hesitate to punch me in the throat. No.”  
“Hmmm, well . . . I think I always knew. Bruce . . . you are in love with Tony?”  
He let go of your hand and softly tapped your arm “Jeez, Y/F/N . . . for someone who is as smart as you . . . No, not Tony. I love him as a friend but let us be honest, I think Tony and I would result to one of us being killed if we were dating or married. Two sleep-deprived men? One with a monster inside him and the other has no fear of death at all. God.”  
You rested your head on his shoulder. Bruce felt his heart skip a beat, hell, he felt the Hulks heart and emotions too.   
“Me?” you mumbled.  
Bruce heard you but went “I am sorry. What? I couldn’t hear you.”  
“Is . . . i-it me?” you questioned louder.  
Bruce wrapped an arm around you, kissed the top of your head and asked “Hypothetically speaking if it was you . . . what would you say or do? Because I feel like Orion only I am a monster, and you are the person I cannot get to because the Gods or God or whatever you want to use, has made it where I shouldn’t.”  
“Why shouldn’t?” You looked up at him, tears forming in your E/C eyes when you noticed him almost crying.  
“In most stories, Y/N, monsters like me typically do not get a happy ending. The Other Guy and I are a package, you know? I want to love and I think he does too, he feels different with you. It’s just my brain that says that you should run. I should run. That somewhere down the road, I could hurt you. Or Hulk would.”  
“First things first, I know you would never ever hurt me. Second thing? The Big Guy would never hurt me either and I know that for a fact. I’ve witnessed him wanting to toss Tony or Clint like ragdolls but the moment he sees me? He gets this look in his eyes of regret, apologizes to me and asks if I’m the angry one.”  
Bruce chuckled “Seriously?”  
“Yep, ask Tony for video proof. He has it. Bruce, you and the other guy? You are not monsters. I’ve met monsters . . . And you two are nothing like them. I trust both of you with my life. Okay?”  
He didn’t speak; you only heard a tiny sniffle.  
“You deserve love and happiness, Dr. Banner. We all do. Plus, if you ever told me to run?? I would.”  
You heard Bruce inhale and exhale a little “oh…”  
“I would run if you run too. With me. You, me, and the big guy.”  
He let go of you and the two of you turned to look at one another “Alright, that? It was not very nice. I did not like that and I do not want that ever again, thanks for the mini heart attack.”  
You smirked, “You’re welcome.”  
“You are a smart ass. So, did you just say that you’d run with me if I ever asked?”  
“I did, for a man with 7 PhDs you sure are a little slow.”  
He squinted at you “I am beginning to question this now?”  
“Too late, Banner. You are in deep now.”  
“Okay, so, you would run with me . . . means that you feel the same for me? You, umm, care for me?”  
You swallowed hard “I do care, I also, and I hope this does not scare you . . . I love you. I always have. Since our first little accidental meeting.”  
“Not scared, not right now. Nervous, maybe, not scared. I love you too . . . I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now but I haven’t loved anyone in years and I tried to shut that part of me off. I never wanted to hurt you.”  
You touched his face, tracing every feature before asking him to close his eyes. You moved close enough that you brushed your lips softly on his. His one hand grasped your face while the other found its way to your back. The two of you deepened the kiss, soft little moans of pleasure coming from the both of you. Breaking apart for air, your eyes met his and you noticed a little speck of green in them.   
He pressed his forehead against yours “It’s okay, I’m okay and he is too. He’s just happy I told you finally.”  
You kissed his lips once more and wrapped your arms around his neck “I love you, Bruce. And I love you too, big guy.”  
Bruce instinctively wrapped his arms your waist, slightly amazed at how well you two fit and whispered “I love you too, Y/N. He does too . . . He, uh, just reassured me that he would never hurt you and I’m kind of stupid. He also added that if anyone ever does hurt you, that he, without hesitation . . . will . . . Just never mind.”  
You bit your tongue before blurting out “Hulk smash?”  
Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head “I just . . . I’m concerned with you now. And yes, Hulk smash. Way nicer than what he said.”  
Your fingers entangled themselves into his hair, you kissed his neck and told him “I am glad you admitted how you felt.”  
“Y/N, I am properly taking you out tomorrow. That alright?”  
“Sure, but just know that if you mean to a restaurant or something, we don’t have to. I know you get nervous sometimes. We could do something here?”  
“We could. We could go to my place? I could cook something. Or order in? Is that proper though? More normal? I should take you out, Y/N.”  
You snickered “Your place would work. I’d like to see where the reclusive Banner lives. Don’t worry about proper . . . or normal. What’s normal about us? Normal is very boring.”  
“My place then. I’ll make it a night you won’t forget.”  
“I count on that, dork.”  
“Dork? After how long of no name-calling me, you do this? Gotta be honest, Y/F/N, if I’m a dork? You’re a dork lover. I don’t know which is worse.”  
The two of you smiled as your lips met once more.

The moment was short-lived. While sharing your feelings, neither of you heard the rooftop door open.   
A voice spoke and you two jumped.

“About damn time, Banner and Y/L/N. I knew Bruce liked you and I knew you liked Bruce, I was about to literally lock you in a closet or something and have the door only open once you two did the fondue, as Rogers called it.”

In unison, the two of you yelled out “Shut it, Stark.”

“Two people with the same mentality, I wonder, should I be happy or alarmed?”

Bruce went to reply but instead Hulk spoke “ALARMED. You warned.”

“Shit, alright, calm down. I’ll see myself elsewhere. Remember to wrap it before you tap it, Banner. Night!” Tony spoke frantically as he raced to the door and left.

“God, I am so sorry” Bruce touched your face.

“Don’t be. We know how he is. So, your place? When?”

“Considering it’s 2 am . . . how about later today? We can get some rest here and then I can just take you there in the morning when we get up. I’ll do breakfast or we can grab some . . . and just go from there?”

“It’s a date. Um, just one thing?”

“Yes?”  
You straddle him “I was wondering if you wanted to come to my room? I mean . . . I might get lonely. Or scared. Tony may come over the com and whisper things” you grinned.

“Fine, I’ll come to your room. Except, we will just hold each other and maybe do a little more kissing? No more than that. I want to do this right with you . . . I want to cherish every second. I want to wait for the right time.”

“Sounds great to me.”

“Good, because I really don’t want to become a constellation and have my story be he almost had his dream love. In his grasps but lost them.”

“You won’t ever lose me.”

“And you won't me. In the end, if something happens and I need to run, we go together or not at all.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, Hi. Hello. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I just wanted to add that I hope you, your friends and family are all doing well during this stressful time. Please, stay safe. Do social distancing. Clean your hands. And just stay inside. This is AO3, my dudes, read all the fanfics. *do it*


End file.
